Conveyor belts are widely used today in a variety of industrial applications. For example, conveyor belts are used for material handling and processing applications, as well as a variety of food processing systems.
Since conveyor belt use is widespread, an economical and efficient way of manufacturing conveyor belts is necessary to meet this growing demand. Modular conveyor belts are made from many individual modules that are held in place in relation to one another by a connecting rod. In order to connect these modules to one another, the connecting rod is inserted through transverse apertures through the modules. During assembly of the conveyor belt, as well as during operation of the belt, it is important that the connecting rod is held in place so that the modules are similarly held in place in relation to one another. Lateral movement of the connecting rod may cause the rod to slide out of the aperture resulting in the disassembly of the modular links in the conveyor belt. Unintended lateral movement of the connecting rod as the conveyor belt is being assembled may result in longer assembly times since assembly must be stopped while the connecting rod is reinserted into the adjoining modular links. Unintended lateral movement of the connecting rod as the conveyor belt is in operation may cause two adjacent modular links to separate. The use of the conveyor belt must be halted until the connecting rod is properly reinserted, resulting in a loss of time.